1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system for a front passenger's seat. This front passenger's seat airbag system is arranged in an instrument panel in front of the front passenger's seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The front passenger's seat airbag system of the prior art has the modes described below for the expansion of an airbag. Specifically, the airbag protrudes at first from the instrument panel. The airbag then expands towards the rear of the vehicle along, for example, a windshield which is sloped downwards towards its front.
However, the airbag of the front passenger's seat air bag system may be desired to satisfy the following purpose, namely, to reduce the expansion rate of the airbag towards the passenger seated on the seat, i.e., the expansion rate towards the rear of the vehicle.